


Step One

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, implied Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V-Day has been over for a while now, and Harry is finally able to go back to work. It's a bit more nerve-wracking than he bargained for, though. Luckily, he has Eggsy to help him through the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute, and short. A total impulse ficlet to be honest. Enjoy! xox

Harry stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out his shirt as best he could with trembling hands. He tried to take a deep breath, “I’m not sure if I’m quite ready for this yet, Eggsy.”

Eggsy leaned against the doorframe, smiling. He knew that Harry had been having a constant internal meltdown since he was given a medical clearance, and a date that he could return to Kingsman if he chose. After a long discussion and the realization that if it didn’t work, he wasn’t bound for life, Harry decided that it would be worth it to go back. If for no other reason than to not have any unanswered questions lingering over his head.

“You’ll be fine. It’s like ridin’ a bike, yea?”

Harry looked at him through the mirror, a smile creeping onto his face. The odd sense of dejavu was a bit of a comfort, “For my sake, I hope you’re right,” he sighed, adjusting his glasses again for the hundredth time that morning, trying his hardest to hide the scar around his eye. He pressed his lips together for a moment, “You think that I’m ready?”

Eggsy shook his head, “No.”

He spun around, “What?”

Eggsy smiled, “’Ow could you think you’re ready,” he stepped into the room, grabbing a tie off the top of the man’s dresser, “without this?”

Harry chuckled despite the anxiety that Eggsy had just sent through his body. He reached to take the tie but Eggsy swatted his hand away. Harry allowed it, but only because he didn’t think that he would be able to keep his hands steady enough to tie it all himself. He held still as Eggsy flipped his collar up and looped the tie around his neck.

“You know what they say,” Eggsy smiled at Harry for a moment, “A well-tied tie, is the first serious step in life.”

There was a trace of a smirk on Harry’s face, “Oscar Wilde? Impressive.”

“Bit more my speed than Hemingway,” he winked before tightening the tie and folding down the collar. He spun Harry so that the man was facing the mirror again, “There. _Now_ you’re ready.”  
“All set to go?” Harry smiled but his eyes and fidgeting hands betrayed his nerves.  
Eggsy nodded and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “All set. Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found that quote by Oscar Wilde and decided a fic was in order.  
> Plus I just want my boys yo be happy. ^.^
> 
> P.S. If anyone wants to take this and run with it, lemme know! I don't think I plan on doing much of anything more with it, and if you want to use it in your fic, or use it as a launchpad or whatever the case may be, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
